Tied Up
by Lucky Meryl
Summary: Magnus is tied up for the moment with Alec. A short fluff fic with a little bit of adult behavior. More fluff than there is adultries. So read and review. My faves couple in the series so I had to write it.


_I'm only on book 4 of the mortal instruments series and I wanted more of my favorite couple without any spoilers. So that's why I wrote this. Just a short one shot of Magnus and Alec._

_Please do not put any spoilers in the comments. I am still reading the series so I don't want it ruined for me. Please comment if you love/hate. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"I don't think you understand, sir, no one else can help us."

"I don't think you understand, _sir_ that I'm a bit tied up at the moment. I'm sorry that your matter is of life and death but you call me every week and it's always of life and death. This time, however I am too busy to help you." With that, the warlock ended the call and tossed his cellphone on the floor beside the bed, smiling up at his partner. "You know you're quite talented with ropes."

Alec smiled back. "The institute taught me a lot growing up." He pulled the rope tighter around Magnus's previously free wrist. "What did they want?"

Magnus shrugged. "Something about a fairy tricking him and now he's slowly turning into a rabbit." At his lover's shocked face he grinned. "The tail probably looks good on a werewolf. Besides it's only temporary. And you don't even know the guy."

"Doesn't mean I don't care." He mumbled, but still leaned down to kiss Magnus gently on the lips. He was blushing as he looked at his work on the warlock's hands.

Magnus's voice was soft. "Hey. You know this is your idea. If you want to change your mind you can. You don't have to—"

"No." Alec interrupted, looking down at him with Lightwood determination. "No I want to." He straddled Magnus's legs and put his hands on the sparkling buckle of his lover's belt. "I want to." He repeated, as if he hoped the words would give him courage.

The older man just smiled gently as he watched his boyfriend take control of the situation, sliding his pants down and dropping them on the floor. Alec immediately looked back at Magnus however, as if he were worried he'd get in trouble for treating his clothing too roughly. Magnus just watched, entranced by those shining blue innocent eyes.

As many times as the two had made love, or had sex, or done something so fast and passionate there wasn't a word for it, Alec still held a look of innocence every time they started to get to that step. This was the first time Alec had decided to step up and be on top. And he wanted to make sure that Magnus couldn't help him. That's why Alec decided on the ropes that bound the warlock's wrists to the bedposts. Not that Magnus couldn't easily escape if he'd wanted or needed to.

Magnus was pulled out of Alec's eyes when a shirt was pulled over the shadowhunter's head. He'd seen Alec naked dozens of times now, but his chest, though covered in thin light scars, could still make his breath catch as he took in the sight. He watched the boys thin hands make their way to the waistband of his jeans, popping the fabric over the button and sliding the zipper down.

This was always the part of the date where time seemed to slow and the rest of the world seemed to disappear for both of them. Alec watched the look on his partner's face as the jeans slid to the floor and he stepped closer, abandoning the abused garment as he stepped closer to the bed. He loved the look that Magnus gave him when his clothes were gone. His cat's eyes danced with lust, passion, awe, and so many other emotions Alec couldn't begin to put a name to them. His breath was shallow, as if he weren't fully able to exhale. Alec slowly straddled his lover again and kissed him slowly.

Magnus loved how the boy's kisses had changed over the time they'd been together. From sloppy and unpracticed to slow and passionate. The fighters lips were soft, warm, and inviting every time his met with them. He could feel Alec's hands sliding up his sides, making him feel like he were being inspected by the boys nimble fingers. His fingertips traced his ribs, abs, and chest before being spread out across his left breast.

That was another thing he loved about the boy. Alec loved to feel Magnus's heart beat for him.

Alec parted his lips and felt the steady rhythm gently being played under his hand as Magnus kissed him back. Slowly he retreated from the kiss only to be met with Magnus's warm smile and cat-like gaze. Alec was nervous. He'd never been dominant before. But in those green eyes below him he saw the encouragement he needed to continue as he reached for the bottle on the night stand.

He popped the cap open, finding the sound too crude for the moment, and turned the bottle over in his hand. Finally Alec looked down. He'd touched it a dozen times. But never had he…prepared it. He let the bottle drip slowly onto the tip and heard Magnus gasp below him as the drop hit. Carefully he poured a little more until he felt satisfied. Alec slid his hand around slowly and watched his captive lover as he gently spread the oil.

Magnus's head rolled back and his eyes closed. He growled softly in the back of his throat as the young shadowhunter moved his hand around him. The pleasure was shortlived, however, as Alec pulled away slowly. The warlock looked up at him with confusion and slight disappointment before he lost his breath at the sight before him.

Alec raised himself on his knees and slid a finger into himself slowly, a hand bracing himself beside Magnus's head. "I-it's a lot harder like this." He said bluntly. His eyes were shut, half in concentration and half in pleasure. His hair was hanging loosely past his face, almost brushing against the sides of Magnus's cheeks.

Magnus pulled against his ropes just enough to lean up and kiss the boy on his nose. "You're doing fine. Take your time."

Alec kissed him again, soft and slow. "I'm ready. Are you?"

A cat-like grin played across his lover's face. "I'm always ready."

* * *

Magnus burned his wrists through the ropes near the end and now his arms were wrapped loosely around the boy on his chest, both slowly catching their breath. "We should try this more often."

The boy didn't have to look at him for Magnus to know that his cheeks were burning as he buried his face against him. "I don't know. It was kind of hard."

Alec listened to chuckle in his pillow's chest. "I think that's kind of the point." Magnus rubbed the younger boys back softly. "And it was wonderful. You did wonderful."

The two of them were silent then, enjoying the other's body against them. Magnus traced the small scars along Alec's back with his fingers. Alec's blue eyes slid closed as he enjoyed the attention. He always loved the way the warlock touched him, memorizing every mark on his body.

"Magnus?" his voice sounded like a child's. Alec looked up at him with his chin against his lover's chest.

Magnus met his gaze softly and played with his hair. "Alec?" He smiled.

Alec was quiet, for once thinking about what he said before it came out. "What happens when I die?"

"I suppose some big bright light and angels and joyful noise and such. I'm not entirely sure."

"No. I mean with you. I mean what are you going to do when I die?"

Magnus knew what he meant. And honestly he'd been dreading the question from the beginning. Dreading the realization that there will be a world without Alec again. "I don't know." And he didn't. He couldn't think about it. He never allowed himself to.

Alec breathed softly against his chest. "I want you to be happy. But I don't want you to love anyone else. Is that selfish?"

"Incredibly. But love is selfish." Magnus kissed his head softly. "I want to believe that after you die, about seventeen or eighteen years later, you'll come back to me in another body with another name."

"You believe that?"

"I want to believe that." He corrected. "I hope that will be the case. I hope that I only have to be without you for 20 years. Or I hope that whatever kills you kills me too."

Alec's dark brows furrowed. "Don't hope that. I don't want you to die."

"Nor I you. But I have walked this earth for almost a millennium. It's getting boring. And you are the only thing that's ever really gotten me interested in life again. I never risked myself until you. Nothing was worth it." He sat up slowly and pulled Alec with him, not letting him go. "I don't know what happens when you die. I don't know what I will do with myself. I might just drown myself in more parties and more money making magic. I might just go back to the same boring routine that never really meant anything to me. Because nothing will mean anything to me anymore. Not unless you come back." He buried his face in the boy's hair.

Alec relaxed against him. "What about when I'm old. And ugly."

"I'll envy you." He said simply. "I would love to look like one of those wizards and warlocks in the old fairy tales. Those wise lines of age playing across my face and a long old beard making me look fabulous and magical at the same time." He chuckled.

"Will you still do this with me?" It was an innocent question that made the warlock laugh against him.

"You think I'd give you up just because of some gray hair and old skin? You're a silly shadowhunter."

"I guess I just get someone that looks good forever." He smiled up at him.

Magnus grinned and kissed him. "Some boys get all the luck."

Alec didn't know which of them Magnus was talking about. But he didn't care. They were both lucky. They had each other. For at least a life time. Perhaps a second or a third. The future scared them both, so they focused on the present. It was a silent agreement they made as Magnus rolled Alec over onto the bed and kissed him again, deeper.

"I love you, shadowhunter."

"You too half-demon."


End file.
